Kyanbasu
by Isagawa
Summary: Cette fois, c'est décidé, Wy va peindre l'oeuvre de sa vie ! [Ficclet]


**Auteur :** Isagawa

**Rating :** K (Encore. OUI.)

**Personnages / Couple :** Focalisation sur Wy cette fois

**Notes : **

Hey mes chous à la crème ! Long time no see, hm ?

(Et on commence par une entrée en matière débile.)

Bon. Dans cette fic y a une grooooosse référence à la Licorne Rose Invisible. Un jour j'arriverai à intégrer le monstre en spaghettis volant, un jour, oui ! (et si vous savez pas de quoi je parle, allez checker la page Wikipédia)

Sinon, dans la famille des noms pourris, je demandes les fics d'Isagawa ! Sérieux, je crains... Vous savez maintenant que quand j'utilise des mots japonais, c'est juste que j'ai pas d'inspi. Et si vous ne connaissez pas et/ou n'arrivez pas à comprendre ce que veut dire « Kyanbasu », allez voir la note de fin. Allez, un petit indice : c'est le romaji d'un mot anglais (genre haato pour heart).

Et JE SAIS, la fin arrive super brusquement. Mais je voulais écrire un truc sur Wy (les micronations ont besoin d'amûûûûûr!) et... après, plus d'idée. Faut savoir qu'au départ, la fic était basée sur un jeu de mots pourri avec le nom de Wy, mais... Ca collait plus à ce que la fic est devenue petit à petit. Donc bon.

Nyuuuh, fait longtemps qu'j'ai pas écrit. J'me sens toute rouillée !

Je m'arrête là ~ Franchement, vous devriez louper ces notes. Elles servent jamais à rien de toute façon.

* * *

.: Kyanbasu :.

* * *

Jamais Wy ne peint sur toile. Elle préfère les croquis sur des feuilles volantes, des feuilles de brouillon qui ne valent rien et qu'elle peut après jeter au feu sans regrets. Elle aime l'idée d'éphémère; que quoi qu'elle dessine, ses œuvres se font happer par les flammes. S'en vont dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaît pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle a enfin déballé le coffret de peinture à l'huile que lui a offert Kugelmugel à son anniversaire. Jamais encore elle n'y a touché, elle préfère travailler au fusain. Ça s'efface, le fusain. La peinture, ça ne peut pas se gommer.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle a sorti la grande toile lourde, et les pinceaux. Elle s'attache les cheveux en chantonnant pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas, elle chasse gentiment son lapin.

Aujourd'hui, elle crée l'oeuvre de sa vie, c'est décidé. Mais que va-t-elle bien pouvoir peindre ?

Assise par terre, elle réfléchit, la tête entre les mains. Elle n'a pas l'habitude, souvent l'inspiration vient naturellement, au fil du crayon. Mais il ne faut pas gâcher. Elle n'a qu'une seule toile en réserve.

Elle ferme les yeux. Elle se laisse porter par son imaginaire ; ce n'est pas difficile, elle est si mince !... Le vent la soulèverait comme une plume s'il le voulait. Mais elle reste les deux pieds bien sur terre, parce qu'elle ne veut pas encore voler.

Soudain elle rouvre les yeux, elle se lève et prend son pinceau. Aucune esquisse au crayon sur la toile, elle trace à grands coups décidés. La main sûre, déjà.

Elle a passé 4 heures dessus. Maintenant elle s'éloigne du tableau à reculons pour le voir dans son ensemble, l'embrasser du regard.

Le tableau, c'est elle. Une fille de dos qui, face à une toile, est en train de se peindre. Dans la toile de la peinture, une autre fille se peint. Et une autre se peint pareillement, dans la toile de la toile. Petite Wy, représentée indéfiniment, qui se peint d'un air grave, minuscule face à la toile immense. Toute, toute petite fille presque femme pourtant.

Autour d'elle, le ciel, partout, et le chevalet qui par un curieux jeu de miroirs se reflète dedans. Dans le bleu cru des cieux, des nuages flottent comme des îles sur l'océan. Il y en a un qui à la forme d'un koala. Un autre qui, presque invisible, rendu rosé par un couché de soleil qu'on ne voit pas encore, représente une licorne.

Alors, le regard revenant sur la fille qui se peint, on la trouve changée.

Même de dos, on sent qu'elle sourit presque.

* * *

**Note de fin : **

Toujours pas trouvé ? Raaah là là. Bon, « Kyanbasu » veut tout simplement dire « Canvas », ce qui signifie en anglais « Toile » (dans le sens Peinture-Chevalet-Etc.)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit machin ridicule.

Et essayez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ~ (même si je vois franchement pas ce que vous avez à dire sur un truc aussi court).


End file.
